User blog:Sergei Alexi Borichinov/Task Force 1337 vs. Task Force 141. A Battle of the word's Finest Special Forces
Hey Guys this is my first battle so please don't get angry at me for sucking at it, just help me make better battles! The Forces in this battle Task Force 1337 Gets 5 Operatives Avtomat Mikotsu, Yuri Solov, Tom M. Picard, Tony Harthright, Jack C. Macmiller vs. 5 Members from Task Force 141 Price, John "soap" mactavish, Simon "ghost" Riley, Gary "roach" Sanderson, Nikolai 'Weapons' Melee: '''Task Force 1337: Combat Knife Task Force 141: Combat Knife '''Close Range: '''Task Force 1337: FN Five Seven Task Force 141: Beretta m92fs '''Medium Range: Task Force 1337: FN p90 Task Force 141: H&K UMP .45 Long Range: 'Task Force 1337: AK-47 Task Force 141: Bushmaster ACR '''Support Weapon: '''Task Force 1337: RPK-74 machine gun Task Force 141: M249 '''Special Equipment: '''Task Force 1337: Flashbangs Task Force 141: Claymores 'The Edges Melee: Tie, both forces use similar if not the same combat knives for melee. Close Range: edge goes to Task Force 1337, as the FN Five Seven both carries mor ammo per mag (20 to the Beretta's 15) the 5.7 round is specifically designed for both range and armor penetration. Medium Range: Edge goes again to Task Force 1337...just barely. The p90 is just slightly more effective than the UMP .45 due to it's higher mag capacity (50 to 25) and it's armor penetration, but the UMP .45 has more range and accuracy. Long Range: Edge goes to Task Force 141. Although the AK-47 is a much more reliable weapon, the Bushmaster ACR uses the smaller 7.62x52 NATO round compared to the AK's 7.62x54 round, the ACR is much more accurate and has more range. Support Weapon: Edge goes again to Task Force 141. The M249 is an altogether superior weapon with 1 disadvantage, it weighs more. other than that, the m249 beats in bullet size (5.56 vs. 5.45R) mag capacity (100-200 belt vs. 45 or 75 mags) and accuracy at longer ranges. Special Equipment: Task Force 141. Claymores are more of a trap weapon while Flashbangs are used to clear a room before moving in. Flashbangs may stun people, but will be useless against claymores, which will kill anyone that triggers them. 'The Scneario' Task Force 141 is Dissavowed, The United Nations has mobilized Task Force 1337 off of their current task to hunt down the Rogue unit and capture them. If capture isn't an option, then they are ordered to eliminate all traces of them. Task Force 141 has made their way to an old safehouse in Terajistan and are preparing for the inevitable raid by Task Force 1337. WHO WILL WIN? YOU DECIDE!!! The Battle! Prologue: Unknown Safehouse, Terajistan, 8:00am, 2015, Task Force 141. Captain John Price wasn't happy, most of the task force he works for has been killed, his commander went rogue and is dead, and they are being hunted by the very government they once worked for. Anxious and angry, he takes a fresh Cigar out of a vest pocket, Lighting it with a small silver colored lighter. "Soap, almost done with the Claymores?" he yells into another room. "Yes sir! we're setting up the final ones now" Soap Yells back Price walks over to a table, on it is a small laptop showing an arial view of the safehouse, obviously from a satellite. There is also a grid map of the house's interior, and a headset. Price picks up the headset and radios in "I want all of you to meet me in the Living room, ASAP" The other's reply with various confirmations and show up within a couple minutes, Captain Price starts the briefing. "Alright mates, we've got the most dangerous battle we've ever been in ahead, NATO has sent up against us The 13-37th Task Force to eliminate us, we can only expect they will have very good skill, and equipment" "Price, I think we can take them, we've got pretty good skill as well--" Nikolai interrupts "We're not going up against some Somalian Militia, Nikolai, we're talking about the Hidden Task Force of the UN, the Task force that brought down the Terajistani Government in 3 days, the People that assasinated the Leader of one of the most dangerous Drug cartels in Mexico, the ones that have tracked and killed almost all the members of Alpha Company, a group of disavowed special forces somewhat like us. These are some of the best the UN has to offer." Price continues, cutting Nikolai off with a wave of his hand. "Here's the plan, I've already Had you place Claymores on the Front Door, the porch, the second story balcony, and by the truck. We are going to hold here at the Safehouse for as long as possible, hopefully eliminating the enemies and surviving this ordeal in one peice. Soap, Ghost, Roach, I want you to protect the upper areas of the house, Nikolai and I will watch the ground floor, If we start getting overrun, or we can't hold them off, we will fall back to the basement. Got it?" "Got it, Captain." The others reply "Good, now lock all doors and windows, make sure that all the shutters are closed and latched unless you're using that window as a vantage point. Let's do this." Captain Price Finishes. Stealth Carrier Dark Storm, off the coast of Terajistan, 8:00am, 2015, Task Force 1337 The selected members had gathered in the briefing room, each of them stood there in their standard uniforms, Black shirt with Gray Camoflage pants under a Kevlar vest and tactical vest, several are wearing helmets. A large Flatscreen TV was on in front of them, showing what looked like a Skype call. A man in a leather Aviator's jacket sat down in the chair, twenties, sunglasses, slight moustache. "Alright guys, each of you has been picked off of your selected jobs for this mission for your skills at a certain task. Isami, Yuri, Tom, Tony, Jack, I expect all of you to do your very best in this upcoming battle. We are dealing with another Rogue Unit today. Task Force 141 was founded by general Shepard..." A picture of General Shepard appears on the screen. "General Shepard was killed by unknown members of his own task force a few months ago. Most of the members of this dissavowed task force have either been killed or captured now, with any others choosing to surrender due to them still being loyal. Five former members have gone completely AWOL and dissapeared for quite some time. These Rogue members are as follows, John Price, John "soap" Mactavish, Simon "Ghost" Reiley, Gary "Roach" Sanderson, and a mysterious man known as Nikolai..." Their pictures each appear on the screen in turn. "Each of these Rogue members is considered to be extremely dangerous, shoot to kill on sight, no hesitation. These five have hidden in a Safehouse near the border to Iraquistan, Your job is to get there and eliminate them before they have a chance to escape. Dismissed." The man starts to get up and is cut off by the TV turning off. The five move out to the armory, Isami tells the others. "Alright guys, Yuri, your going to have your RPK-74, Tony and Jack, you grab some p90s, Tom, get yourself a p90 as well, I'm using my AK. Standard sidearms and knives, grab at least 1 flashbang each, the erest of the gear is on the helicopter. Lets do this." Battle Commence, Terajistani Safehouse, 11:48pm, 2015 Task Force 141: Task Force 1337: Task Force 141 is prepared, claymores in several places, three on the second floor, two on ground level. Everything looked fine until the actual battle begun. Captain price watched the satellite overhead view of the safehouse. Suddenly, a small black spec starts moving towards them. When price zooms in, it becomes visible as a jet black helicopter. Just as suddenly, the satellite image shuts off, a window saying "no connection" appears on the screen. "What the, guys, someone's just cut our satellite and we have a helicopter making a beeline towards us, eyes only, stay frosty." "Roger that Price, we're ready fo---" The Voice of Soap is cut off by the voice of a girl. "Your radio signal is no longer safe, my dear captain." Says Isami "Crap! Everyone! Radio's off now!!!" Price yells "That won't protect you this time, my friend. You see, we already see where each of you is, and you're about to die in a pretty horrible way. giggle see you around comrades!" An Explosion from outside rocks the building, knocking everyone off balance. "What the hell was that? Nikolai, go out back and start up the truck, we're getting out of here now!" Price calls over to Nikolai Nikolai walks over to the back door, weapon in hand, being very careful not to trigger the claymores. He opens the door and is instantly shot to pieces by Tony and Jack's p90s. Nikolai is hit so many times is such a rapis sucsession that he falls backwards, setting off the claymores on the back door, which blow the remains of Nikolai and the doorway to bits. Captain Price, Reacting quickly to the ambush, takes cover behind a wall, dodging the fire and explosion. "Contact! back door! Nikolai is down!" Price yells into his radio "Tsk tsk, didn't I tell you I can hear everything you're saying, so sorry about your friend. No worries, there won't be much to clean up anymore..." Isami replies on the channel Roach comes down the stairs quickly, firing a quick burst from his ACR at the back doorway. The shots hit Jack in the head and neck, killing him instantly Tony, who was about to follow Jack into the room, backs out and takes cover outside. "Tom, we need you at the back door now!" Yells Tony into his radio "I'm coming, hold on." Tom replies Upstairs, Soap and Ghost are surprised when the claymores on the balcony go off. Moving into the bedroom, they catch Yuri and Tom as they are climbing up, They seem to have taken the claymores and survived "What the..." Ghost starts, but is cut off by Soap opening up with his M249, hitting Tom in the head as he is climbing up. Yuri Rolls behind a couch, dodging fire from Ghost's UMP45. Yuri blindfires over the couch, hitting ghost in the leg. Soap and Ghost retreat back into the other room, being pinned down by the fire from Yuri's RPK. "Dang man, we're getting screwed up." Ghost says "Not yet, we still have some fight in us." Soap replies "I'll cover you, you get downstairs and meet up with price." Yuri stops firing, having spent the entirety of his magazine. He loweres his weapon to reload, still taking cover behind the couch. Soap takes this opportunity to return fire with his m249, firing directly into the couch. The high velocity 5.56 rounds punch through the couch with ease, hitting Yuri in the shoulder and in the chest, with the latter being stopped by his kevlar. Yuri Drops his RPK and dives behind the bed in the room, lying prone as soap continues to give suppressive fire on the room. Meanwhile, downstairs, Roach is laying down fire with his ACR as price moves over to him, the two taking cover behind an upturned table. Tony tosses a flashbang into the room. "FLASHBANG!" yells Price as he averts his eyes, crouching behind the table. The flashbang goes off, blinding roach as Tony moves into the room, Opening fire in Roach, who gets hit several times in the chest and helmet. The Kevlar stops a couple rounds, but the 5.7 armor peircing rounds punch through easily. Roach takes a stunned look at his bleeding chest before collapsing on the ground, dead. "Dang it!!" Price yells as he stands up, Firing a quick burst at Tony with his ACR before ducking into cover. Tony gets hit in the chest and leg, but keeps advancing, firing as he moves. Bullets rip through the table, one glances captain prices head, knocking off his boonie cap. Price Drops his Rifle and pulls out a Beretta m9. Diving out of cover sideways and firing several rounds at Tony. One round strikes true, hitting tony in the neck. Saying something muffled by the blood in his throat, Tony collapses to the ground. combatants, Price, Soap, Ghost vs. Isami and Yuri Soap stops firing, having ripped the couch to shreds and can see blood splattered on the wall. He starts to walk into the room, gun ready. "Ghost have you made it down stairs?" Soap asks over the radio. "Yes mate, it's a mess down here, Nikolai is spread over everything like a sandwich topping, and Roach looks like he got killed pretty bad too." Ghost replies over the radio. "Darn it, I'm headed down, It looks like I dealt with the ones upstairs--" Soap stops, slowly looking over to his left. Standing there is Yuri, Holding a gray FN five seven with one hand. "Goodbye Soap, nothing personal." Soap tries To move his gun towards Yuri, but doesn't get the chance. Yuri Fires a single shot, hitting Soap just above the Left eye, killing him instantly. "Soap, What's Happening up there? Soap! do you read me!" Yells price after hearing the gunshots. "I'm afraid Soap is dead my friend, seems to have taken a headshot to many laughter." Isami replies into the radio "I don't Know who the hell you think you are, but I know this much. You’re one messed up girl." Price seethes into the radio “My dear captain!” Isami says in a pitying tone “I’ve Battled terrorists and traitors that have said the same thing, do you really think that words will harm me?” “Captain, we need to get out of here, everyone is dead, lets just go.” Says Ghost. “No Ghost, They’ve made this personal, they have killed the only people I care about, Everything i believe in or care about has been taken from me, I’m going to return the favor.” Just then Yuri steppes into view on the staircase, Pistol in hand. Price ducks to the left, Ghost to the right. Yuri Fires three shots, one missing, one hitting Ghost in the lower leg, one hitting his UMP. Ghost and price land into cover as Yuri continues to fire at them with his pistol. Ghost peeks around the corner at Yuri, firing a quick burst that hits him in the chest. Yuri is knocked off his feet, falling backwards onto the stairs. Most of the rounds were blocked by his Kevlar, but a couple rounds broke through. Yuri scrambles down the stairs and over behind a wall, Ghost steps out of cover, firing several bursts at Yuri as he moves, hitting Yuri in the leg right as he ducks behind a wall. Yuri grunts in pain, struggling to reload his pistol with a fresh magazine. “Dang it all to hell, Isami, you’re on you own, I’m sorry.” Yuri coughs into his radio. Ghost rounds the corner, pausing for just a second to see Yuri sprawled on the floor, bleeding profusely. “Well, that are you waiting for? do it!” Yuri yells at Ghost. Ghost confirms by shooting Yuri a single time in the head, killing him instantly. “Price, all tangos are dead, orders?” Ghost says into his radio “Grab the gear in the basement, I’m going to disable the claymores. Meet back upstairs in the kitchen.” Price Replies “Roger th--KRrkkhrrrhhhh....” Ghost is cut off by scuffling noizes “Ghost! what’s going on over there! GOD DANG IT!” Captain Price starts moving quickly over towards where Ghost was last. When he rounds the corner he finds Ghost on the floor, his throat slit. Standing over him is a young girl in a Military uniform just like the other attackers. “What the hell, who the hell are you?!” Price exclaims. The girl simply smirks and prepares into a fighting stance “Someone who really doesn’t like you, my, dear, captain.” The girl replies “Isami Avtomat Mikotsu, Flame of the east, knife of the south.” Price also prepares into a fighting stance “you wanted this, not me.” Isami smirks “I follow my orders, how about you?” Price grimaces at that last comment. Isami uses this opprotunity to lunge at Price, attempting to stab him in the gut with her knife. Price dodges quickly, elbowing Isami in the back as she moves past him. Isami grunts with pain and rolls behind price. Price turns to face her, advancing preparedly. Isami gets back to her feet, facing price just as he gets near her. Price thrusts with his knife, but Isami grabs his hand, moving the blade away. Isami attempts to stab price again, but price dodges, punching Isami in the face with his free hand. Isami falls backwards, dropping her knife. Price is about to advance but Isami Kicks him in the shin, causing him to lose his balance. Isami quickly gets up, bringing a roundhouse kick onto the side of Prices head. Price lurches backwards, holding his head in pain. Isami laughs obnoxiously “Oops, sorry, didn’t mean to hurt you that much!” Price regains himself and returns to a fighting stance. Isami has picked her knife up again, now advancing once again on Price. She tries to stab him, but price is ready this time. Price grabs her knife arm in one hand and plunges his knife into her stomach. Isami looks down at the knife sticking out of her stomach. Price lets go of her as she takes a step back, clutching her stomach. “Dang Price, good move there, I’m going to-- cough I’m going to have to remember-- hack that one.” Captain Price looks at the young girl, then looks down at his hands. They are both covered liberally in blood and grime from the battle. Price’s stern expression lightens for a moment. Isami backs over to a wall and slides down it, bleeding profusely from the wound on her stomach. “See you around sometime, Price, it’s been fun....” Isami gestures a salute, but her arm drops to the ground. Price walks over, looking at her eyes, they are glassed over. Price sighs, closing her eyes. “I’ve got four more pairs of dog tags to add to my list of fallen friends because of you...it could have been so different, had we been in a different situation." Meanwhile a man in a Leather Aviator's jacket is watching the entire battle from a screen on his laptop. The man sighs, standimg up. He picks up an iphone off of the table as he walks over to the window. Looking out, you can see the paris skyline, complete with Eiffel Tower. "Kanama, the mission has failed, prepare black squad for their next mission, I'll see you in three days." the man says to the other caller on the phone. "Roger that sir, what happened to the operatives?" Kanama replies 'KIA, we're going to need some new recruits soon." The man replies, and hangs up. With a deep sigh he walks over to the laptop and closes it. WINNER: Task Force 141 EXPERT'S OPINION: according to the experts, Task Force 141 won the battle due to their better experience with their selected weaponry and gear, and their training in a combat environment. Task Force 1337 simply didn't have the right match of gear and weapons to win this battle. Category:Blog posts